


Who Is She?

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Wynonna, Oral Sex, Smut, Werewolves, smut central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Purgatory is a small town located in the Ghost River Triangle, USA. Found positioned between mountains in the middle of nowhere, miles away from any neighboring towns. A town with an unnatural number of animal attacks. A town that draws deals with the devil. Waverly Earp calls Purgatory home, as does many of her friends. But Purgatory isn't a safe place to live, not anymore. Not since that number of unexplained animal attacks have raised.Takes place in an AU with other supernatural creatures and where revenants exist but not as they do in the show.





	1. Daydream

Purgatory is a small town located in the Ghost River Triangle, USA. Found positioned between mountains in the middle of nowhere, miles away from any neighboring towns. Purgatory is small enough where all the citizens know each other, though there are secrets here. Things the residents choose to ignore.

 

Waverly Earp calls Purgatory home, as does many of her friends. Of her 22 years, she has never ventured out of Purgatory’s town lines. Part of her knew that she may be safer if she left, her life may be normal but instead, she chooses to stay, her older sister Wynonna by her side.

 

A town with an unnatural number of animal attacks. A town that draws deals with the devil. Wynonna herself has played with demons on countless of occasions but hell’s residents aren’t the only evil lurking in the dark of Purgatory’s corners. A sick twisted suburbia.

 

Wynonna throws a manila folder down onto the kitchen table, “Another one.”

 

“Animal attack?” Waverly asks as she reaches across the wooden surface to peer inside the file.   

 

“Ripped the poor girl’s throat out” Wynonna leans against the kitchen counter, her lips wrapping around the mouth of a whiskey bottle.

 

Waverly flips through the innards of the folder, this time a 25-year-old girl was found dead in the woods. All the autopsy report says is that it was an obvious animal attack. Obvious underlined. “Maybe if there’s a big bad wolf in the woods someone should do something about it.”

 

“Nobody has any real idea what is killing these people” Wynonna pushes herself off the counter and towards the younger girl.

 

Waverly bites her lip, “What about that new officer… Haught is it?”

 

“She has her suspicions, but she doesn’t really have any idea of what creeps around purgatory at night.”

 

“Is it a demon?” Waverly plays with her hair, the image of the redheaded officer still in the back of her mind.

 

“Not any I’ve ever seen before” Wynonna shrugs. The older girl takes another swig of whiskey as she backs up towards the archway of the kitchen, “You work your Waverly magic, I’m heading out to Shorty’s. Pray, I don’t get my throat ripped out on the way there.”

 

“That’s not funny!” Waverly calls out after her sister.

 

After two hours of doing nothing but staring at photos of corpse’s bloody ripped open throats and ignoring her ex-boyfriend's drunk text messages, Waverly finally gives up and lays her head on the kitchen table. It’s now 10 pm and Wynonna won’t be home for a few more hours, the younger girl is bored, a familiar itch deep in her core manifesting between her legs. To stave it out she grabs her car keys and heads towards the Sheriff’s office to focus on the task at hand, figuring out who or what is killing these people. Waverly parks her jeep out front just as Nedley was leaving, they exchange polite smiles as she rushes into the office.

 

The building seems empty and eerily quiet. She gets back to work, spreading out all her photos onto the floor in the back room. She takes note of any similarity the victims have to each other, though there aren’t many. The only thing they have in common is the deep claw marks on their flesh and the gash on their jugular.

 

“Gruesome” a voice rings behind her, soft and sweet.

 

Waverly jumps out of her skin, she spins on her heels to meet Nicole Haught face to face. “Jesus” she breathes.

 

Nicole smiles, “Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you.”

 

“I have been staring at photos of dead people for the past three and a half hours” Waverly shrugs. Nicole steps closer to her, taking a glance over her shoulder at the photos on the ground. Waverly gets a whiff of her hair, she smells sweet, like vanilla dipped donuts. “Working late?”

 

“Yeah, boring paperwork,” Nicole says smoothly. “So Nedley asked for help with the mystery animal attacks eh?”

 

“It’s so strange” Waverly doesn’t take her eyes off of Nicole’s. “What animal is killing people like this? Most of their bodies are almost completely intact, only two are missing limbs which they still haven’t found.”

 

“One worth staying far away from” she steps closer to the shorter girl. Waverly has to forcefully pull her eyes away from those golden-brown ones that seem to look through her. “Need any help?” Nicole asks sweetly.

 

Waverly stutters, “No. I-uh-no.” Nicole giggles softly as she steps backward half a step. “I’m probably going to head out soon I think.”

 

“Let me know when you leave, I’ll lock the door behind you.”

 

“I just have to… finish… uh.” Waverly shakes her head.

 

“You okay cutie?” Nicole lifts her eyebrows slightly, showing off her golden eyes even more than before. There it is again, that itch. Deep, profound, persistent and Waverly can’t seem to shake it as Nicole stares at her with those damn eyes. The heat boils beneath Waverly’s skin and Nicole can tell. Whenever Waverly looks into those eyes something inside her tells her to run, but another part wants to rut like an animal in heat against her. She knows she should leave, make sure Wynonna gets home safely.

 

Instead, she launches herself toward the taller woman and crashes their lips together.

 

They stumble toward the wall, Nicole crashing into it roughly. She is shocked, stunned really that the younger girl would actually make a move. But she’s not upset, hearing Waverly moan her name was something she’s wanted since the moment she laid eyes on the brunette. Nicole’s hands are everywhere, hungrily feeling as much of the brunette’s body as possible.

 

Waverly feels Nicole’s hands still on her hips before they’re suddenly under her thighs, lifting her off the ground with ease. Waverly ends up sitting on an empty desk, Nicole between her legs. The older woman’s hands running up and down the inside of Waverly’s thighs, just barely skimming the hem of her underwear. Waverly uses every bit of strength to keep from shutting them around Nicole’s waist.

 

The officer’s tongue cleverly snakes its way into Waverly’s mouth, eliciting a moan from the smaller girl. Their kisses are rough, fueled by a fiery hunger from inside both of them. Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck, her fingers weaving their way into her auburn hair.

 

“God you’re sexy,” Nicole says hotly as she looks down at the brunette sprawled out on top of the desk. Hurriedly she tugs Waverly’s shirt off, stopping to kiss her way down the younger girl’s stomach. Hands slowly dragging up Waverly’s legs, sliding beneath her skirt, the brunette digging her nails into Nicole’s skull to keep from squirming. “and so wet…”

 

“Fuck” Waverly moans.

 

Nicole smiles against the inside of Waverly’s thigh, she plants soft kisses as she moves closer to Waverly’s heat. Her breath is warm against Waverly’s skin, “What do you want?”

 

“I want you to fuck me” Waverly begs, her hands still tangled in Nicole’s red locks, she pulls lightly eliciting a pleasurable moan from the officer. The sound makes Waverly tremble, her legs wrapping around the older woman’s back, drawing her closer.

 

Nicole licks at the growing wet patch on the brunette’s underwear, savoring how sweet she tastes on her tongue. Nicole rips Waverly’s black lace panties off, an honest to god growl escaping her lips. Waverly’s grip on the redhead’s hair tightens as Nicole spreads the younger girl’s legs. Devilishly she rubs slow tortuous circles onto Waverly’s throbbing clit.

 

Suddenly Waverly can’t breathe.

 

She needs more, she needs to be touched and fucked until she can’t remember her own name.

 

Waverly is panting now as Nicole slowly slides a single finger inside. Waverly groans as she feels herself stretch around it, pulling the redhead’s hair lightly again as she throws her head back. She reaches underneath the collar of Nicole’s police uniform to dig her nails into the milky skin beneath. Her body is on fire with just one finger working inside of her, she almost yells when Nicole slides another into her wet heat. The stretch is all consuming and she can hardly take it.

 

“Nicole,” she moans.

 

Waverly is frozen, Nicole’s master fingers still working inside of her. Then suddenly they’re gone and Waverly whimpers at the loss. Nicole smirks as she kisses the inside of Waverly’s trembling thighs again.

 

“Please” Waverly begs, her fingers softly scratching at Nicole’s back.

 

Nicole’s lips meet Waverly’s clit softly. Waverly couldn’t string two words together if she tried. Nicole’s tongue starts on her clit, agonizingly and slowly works its way down to her opening, where it stops to press into Waverly. Licking up the juices as a response, Nicole decides it was time to let the younger girl come. She works her tongue in and out, finding a rhythm that has Waverly rocking into her. Then without warning, she thrusts two fingers inside of Waverly, sucking gently on the brunette’s clit as her fingers work inside her quickly.

 

“I’m gonna…” Waverly’s nails break the officer's skin.

 

Nicole adds a third finger.

 

A scream rips through Waverly’s chest. She sees stars dance behind her eyelids as she rides out her orgasm with Nicole Haught’s fingers still working inside of her. Nicole returns to Waverly’s face, a smile gracing her lips. Waverly is putty in the redhead’s hands.

 

Waverly’s mouth hangs open as she pants. Nicole presses her lips to Waverly’s, sliding her tongue inside the younger girl’s mouth. Waverly can taste herself on the redhead’s lips, it’s all _too fucking much._

 

Finally, Nicole’s fingers withdraw and Waverly opens her eyes.

 

“Wow” Waverly stares at Nicole’s pink lips.

 

Nicole smiles again, she kisses Waverly gently then wipes her mouth on the sleeve of her uniform. “Glad I can be of assistance” She steps backward, adjusting her uniform. Waverly presses her thighs together as she searches the room for her blouse. Nicole hands it to her slyly as her radio goes off. The officer nods politely, “Will you excuse me.”

 

Waverly can only stare as Nicole steps out and answers the call. She tugs her shirt on before walking through the doorway. “What is it?” she asks Nicole.

 

She turns her head, a sullen look on her face. Waverly doesn’t think she’s ever seen the officer look so vulnerable. “A little girl is missing. Seven years old.”

 

Waverly steps forward, “You’ll find her.”

 

The redhead shakes her head, “Not if she’s already dead.”

 

The younger girl reaches her hand out and grabs Nicole’s arm, “You’ll find her.”

 

Nicole hardens, “I’ve got to go.” She throws Waverly the keys to the office, “Lock up when you leave.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you?”

 

“No, I’ll call you tomorrow.” With that Nicole leaves Waverly alone again to pack up her murder files and head back towards the homestead. Wynonna is waiting for her on the porch when she pulls in, Peacemaker in her hands.

 

“Where have you been?” Wynonna prods.

 

“I was at the sheriff’s office, I kept getting distracted here.”

 

“Did you figure anything out?” Wynonna leans against the railing.

 

“It seems like some sort of dog? I don’t know.” Waverly shakes her head.

 

“Like woof woof, dog?”

 

“Or some hellish relative.”

 

“Well, that’s fucked.”

 

Waverly laughs as her phone starts to ring. Wynonna glares over her shoulder to see who was calling her sister at 12 am. Nicole’s name appears on the screen, Waverly quickly slides to answer the call. “Nicole?”


	2. Fangs and Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna go searching in the woods for the missing girl but all they find are some furry ~friends~ and Waverly gets a taste of insufferable Nicole Haught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave me a comment they make me so so happy I love hearing from you guys! And thanks to anyone who leaves Kudos on my work it really means a lot to me. :)

“She’s in the woods” Nicole’s voice is urgent, it slices right through Waverly.

 

“Okay? Do you need Wynonna or” Nicole cuts her off with a little bite.

 

“No, I need you.”

 

Waverly steps away from Wynonna, “Okay. What do you need?”

 

“Organize a search party.”

 

Waverly is let down by the commonness of the request. “Is that a good idea? I mean to have civilians out wandering around in the woods when there’s something out there killing people.”

 

“You’re right,” Nicole trails off.

 

“Where are you right now?”

 

“I’m headed towards the woods, past town square, the right side of town.”

 

“Do you want us to meet up with you?” Waverly looks toward Wynonna, who has been hanging onto every word.

 

“Yes. Yes, that’ll help.”

 

“Nicole, relax. We will find her.”

 

Nicole stops her cruiser in front of the opening to the forest, “There’s something out there Waverly.” She pulls out her gun, “I’m going in now, I’ll radio Wynonna if I find anything.”

 

Waverly grabs Wynonna’s arms and begins to drag her towards the jeep. “Are you alone?”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Damnit Nicole, don’t get eaten.” Nicole hangs up without answering her. The Earp sisters floor it towards the other side of town, Wynonna hanging out the window screaming into the wind. Waverly’s palms were sweating at the thought of whatever lurked in those woods, at least Wynonna has Peacemaker and she’s hell-bent on finding out what’s terrorizing the town. Waverly haphazardly parks her jeep besides the police cruiser.

 

Wynonna radios for Nicole but there is no answer.

 

Waverly starts to panic, she stomps towards the woods in search of Nicole’s trail.

 

Finally, the redhead's voice rings through the speaker “Haven’t found anything yet, not even a trail. She’s seven years old, long brown hair, blue eyes, she’s about four feet tall, last seen in pink pajama shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a unicorn on it. Her name is Annabel but her family calls her Anna.”

 

Waverly answers for Wynonna, “Okay, we’ll start looking.”

 

Wynonna runs through the woods calling out Annabel’s name, Waverly following behind with nothing but a flashlight and a rusty pocket knife. Carefully, Waverly pays attention to the trials, though they are hard to read with Wynonna rummaging through the leaves like a child. They looked for at least two hours with no luck, constantly checking in on Nicole’s progress. Then suddenly Wynonna catches sight of something and takes off running, leaving Waverly alone and confused. She follows her sister with a sprint but catches her boot on a fallen tree branch and falls, breaking her flashlight on impact. When she looks up she’s alone in the dark, unable to see Wynonna’s bobbing flashlight in front of her anymore.

 

“Wynonna!” She yells into the nothingness. Grunting as she pulls herself off the forest floor, she shakes her flashlight as if that’ll fix the busted bulb. Alone, Waverly shudders at the realization that she’s left basically blind and defenseless against the monster that calls these unholy woods its home. “Fuck” she mumbles.

 

With a twig snapping behind her, she spins quickly, her right hand gripped tightly around her pocket knife. There’s nothing there. _Maybe a squirrel_ , she thinks. Everything is silent besides the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Then there’s another rumble and another, then the sound of a small tree... snapping? She can’t see anything. She squints towards the sound, her hands clammy around her knife. She holds it up defensively out into the darkness.

 

Something… big stands in front of her. The size of a grizzly, the shape of a wolf. Its eye's the only thing clearly visible, big and glowing a bright blue. She can sense its presence, feel its humid breath on her face. There’s nowhere she can run, all she could do was think about how she’s going to be the next body they find with its throat ripped out. The smell of blood fills her nose and she can’t breathe.

 

A dark auburn coat rushes in front of her, a deep growl vibrating through Waverly’s chest. Another, slightly smaller than the one with blue eyes. The creatures exchange growls as the smaller one forces the other further away from Waverly. She falls backward at the sight of the dogs towering over her. 

 

“Waverly?” Wynonna screams, a gunshot ringing through the trees moments later. One of the dog’s whimper. The smaller one turns its face towards Waverly, its eyes glowing a deep golden yellow. They’re gone as quickly as they arrived. Wynonna runs towards her sister, peacemaker still in her hands. “Waverly, are you alright?” she falls to her knees.

 

Waverly nods, “I’m fine.”

 

Wynonna gasps, “Did you see the size of those things? Jesus.”

 

“Can we just go? I think we’ll need backup.” Waverly pushes herself off the ground, Wynonna assisting her to her feet. “Oh my god, where’s Nicole?” Wynonna can’t even answer before Waverly rips the radio from her sister’s belt. “Nicole? Are you there?”

 

Wynonna looks at Waverly, “Why do you care about Nicole so much? You hardly know her...”

 

“Am I supposed to let her get eaten by some demon dog?”

 

“No, but you’re acting a bit more protective than ‘not friends, just co-workers’” Wynonna looks at her sideways.

 

“Well we, uh” Waverly marched onward. “We got to talk tonight and I don’t know.”

 

“She talked to you? She won’t even look at me longer than the length it takes to hand me my parking ticket for leaving the Harley in the middle of town.”

 

“Why…” Waverly starts. “You know? Never mind.”

 

Waverly continues to radio Nicole from the edge of the woods. Finally, she answers, “One of the other deputies found Anabel, she’s home.”

 

“Oh good!” Waverly smiles. “Now can you get out of the woods, we’re by the cars.”

 

“You don’t have to wait for me, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I’d rather know you haven’t been eaten by a monster tonight” Waverly radios back.

 

Wynonna calls from Waverly’s jeep, “Hey Haught! I’m leaving my sister here you better get her home safe and in one piece.” Then she looks at Waverly, “Keys” she holds out her hands.

 

“Is that okay?” Waverly asks softly. Wynonna starts to pull on the jeep handle impatiently until Waverly unlocks it. Wynonna slumps down into the driver’s seat and buckles her belt. 

 

Nicole laughs, “Sure.” So, Wynonna leaves Waverly leaning against Nicole’s new patrol car, waiting for Officer Haughtstuff to emerge from the woods. When she does, she’s covered in dirt and her uniform is all disarranged and untidy. It’s all very fitting… and extremely sexy to see the redhead march toward Waverly after facing the unknown dangers of the Ghost River Triangle’s eerie woods. The sight has Waverly licking her lips.

 

“Woah, what happened to you?” Waverly asks with a giggle.

 

“I can ask the same about you” Nicole bows her head slightly.

 

“I tripped and fell on my ass, Wynonna was no help.”

 

Nicole unlocks the cruiser, “Let’s get you home, the sun’s going to rise soon.” Waverly ducks into the car, a smile gracing her lips. They drive in silence for a few minutes until Nicole peers over at Waverly. “You should stay away from me,” she says softly.

 

“But we” Waverly starts.

 

“What we did doesn’t mean anything” Nicole tightens her grip on the steering wheel.

 

“I didn’t think it did, but”

 

“But nothing, you’re better off hanging around Kyle York or Perry Crofte.” Nicole avoids Waverly’s sad eyes as she speeds down the empty roads of Purgatory.

 

“Okay.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me like I’m your lost puppy.”

 

“I got it Nicole,” Waverly says with a bite.

 

They sit in silence again, purgatory a seamless blur around them. “I’m sorry, that was harsh.” Nicole looks over at Waverly.

 

“No, I get it” Waverly nods. “You don’t want anything to do with me. Understood.”

 

“I’m not someone you should want to hang around.”

 

“So, next time don’t fuck me.” Waverly looks to see where they were, “You can just let me out now, I can walk the rest of the way.”

 

“Waverly.”

 

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t just reject me” she looks over at Nicole, her brows furrowed. “You can let me out now.”

 

“No.”

 

“No? What do you mean no?”

 

“Multiple girls have been found dead with their throats ripped out, hardly recognizable due to damage to their bodies and you think I’m going to let you walk home alone?” Nicole looks at Waverly momentarily before her eyes return to the road.

 

“I’m not your puppy.”

 

“Fine. But I’m not letting you out.”

 

“This is kidnapping.”

 

“Good” Nicole looks forward, ignoring Waverly’s crossed arms and pouty lip.

 

“You are insufferable” Waverly mumbles under her breath.

 

Waverly stomps from the patrol car into the Homestead, slamming the front door without looking back at Nicole’s smug face. Wynonna is lying on the couch when Waverly comes home, she sits up and looks at her sister.

 

“Everything okay buttercup?”

 

“Nicole Haught is so… ugh” Waverly threw her head back, her knotted hair falling down her back. She ignores Wynonna’s giggles as she clomps up the stairs to her bedroom where she collapses onto her bed and falls asleep almost immediately. She was angry about her stupid feelings for the officer, and not to mention her looking death right in its furry face. The worst part is she found those demon dog’s kind of cute, like I-want-to-put-a-pink-collar-on-you-and-play-fetch-in-the-park kind of cute.


	3. So Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna try to explain to Dolls what they saw in the woods and Calamity Jane gives Waverly an excuse to swing by Nicole's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for leaving Kudos and comments they mean so much to me. If you enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) this chapter go ahead and leave a comment, I'm always open to constructive criticism.

Dolls blankly stares at Waverly after listening to all her hysterics about the dogs in the woods. He nods as Wynonna and Waverly wait for his input, “You said dogs?” Waverly nods. “Like a wolf?” Waverly nods again.

 

Wynonna chimes in, “Hellhound?”

 

Dolls shakes his head but then looks up at Wynonna, “Maybe.”

 

He starts going on about deals with the devil and the reaper. Waverly tries to put her input multiple times but Dolls just keeps talking, seemingly without taking a breath. She stomps her foot, “Wait for one second!” Both Dolls and Wynonna gap at her. “These dogs, they seemed like they were in some sort of order. Like alpha-omega, running-in-a-pack sort of order and there is definitely more than one out there.”

 

“You think Purgatory is infested with coyotes on steroids?” Wynonna looks towards her sister.

 

Waverly shrugs, “It was so odd…” She thinks back to the smaller dog and how it seemed to protect her, it’s defensive growl when the larger one moved closer. “I don’t think they’re just dogs.”

 

“People?” Dolls asks.

 

“Like a werewolf? A fucking werewolf?” Wynonna throws her hands up in defeat. “And I thought Purgatory couldn’t get any more supernatural.”

 

“We don’t know what they are” Dolls stands up. “I’ll bet hellhounds before Twilight.”

 

“Vampires would be a sultry twist” Wynonna purrs. Waverly giggles at her sister’s remark, her hands combing through her long brown hair. On the table lies the Purgatory newspaper article on the animal attacks. It reads:

 

 

**STRING OF VICIOUS ANIMAL ATTACKS**

It was yet another somber scene in Purgatory as another resident fell prey to what is now an unprecedented string of animal attacks. The newest body has yet to be identified because of the severity of the injuries. The victim is 5 feet 6 inches tall, has brown hair and green eyes if you have any information please contact Sherriff Nedley or one of his deputies.

The Purgatory Sherriff’s department is investigating the attacks but has not yet made any statements on what kind of animal may be behind these attacks. Purgatory Animal Control refused to comment on the incidents, though an anonymous tip indicates that representatives from the office are no longer responding to any calls after sundown. 

Residents are advised to avoid walking alone, especially after dark, and not to leave any garbage that may attract hungry wildlife. Previous attacks have been said to be related to a higher than usual population of coyotes in the area.

Sheriff Nedley has assured residents that while the frequency and severity of the attacks are unusual, during times of drought desperate animals are more likely to venture from the woods into populated areas in search of food and water. If residents do as told, and keep garbage and any other materials that may attract unwanted wildlife away they should be fine.

 

 

 

Waverly rolls her eyes at the piece, knowing damn well that if that wolf-thing wanted, it could rip right through any of Purgatory’s locked doors. She collects her things and heads out of the office for the day, ignoring her duties of ensuring Wynonna was doing hers. From across the road, she catches sight of a certain redhead looking all powerful and sexy, _damn why does she have to be so sexy_. Nicole glances over at Waverly, granting her nothing more than a slight bow of her head. Waverly angrily blows air out through her nose as she makes her way to her red jeep, pulling away from the station quickly in hopes Nicole would watch her leave.

 

Closer to the outside of town, near the Homestead, a fluffy, orange-furred cat sits in the middle of the road, unfazed by Waverly’s jeep. She slams on the breaks and pours out of her car, softly calling the cat to her. It stares at her without moving. Waverly cautiously moves towards it until she’s close enough where she can scoop it up into her arms. It accepts her easily and begins to purr as Waverly scratches its head. Calamity Jane, as it says on her collar. Waverly flips the tag just to be graced with the name Nicole Haught engraved above a phone number Waverly knows a bit too well.

 

“Of course, you’re Nicole’s cat.” For a moment Waverly thinks about catnapping the officer’s fluffy little kitty but decides stealing from the law may not be the best idea… and she can’t just leave Calamity Jane in the middle of the street. She ponders over calling Nicole or just sending a quick text that reads “Hey, I found your cat in the middle of the street maybe you should keep better track of your pets.”’

 

She takes Calamity Jane back to the Homestead where the cat seems to make itself at home, jumping on top of the furniture the moment Waverly puts her down. Waverly waits until she knows Nicole is off of work, which isn’t long since she worked the graveyard shift the night before. The clock strikes 5.

The phone rings four times before Nicole answers, confusion ringing in her voice. “Waverly?” she asks.

 

“Don’t get too excited” Waverly says flatly. “I found your cat in the middle of the road, she’s quite odd. Reminds me of you.”

 

Nicole laughs at Waverly’s petty remark, “She seems to always get into trouble.”

 

“I’ve never had a cat, are all of them this needy?” Waverly looks down at Calamity Jane who is rubbing against her leg.

 

“She must like you.”

 

“I’ll come bring her to you, she’s getting hair all over my living room.”

 

“Sure okay. You know where my apartment is right?” Nicole fumbles with her keys as she ducks into her cruiser.

 

“Sure do” Waverly hangs up, angry at herself for sounding like such an idiot. _Fuck._

Waverly always adored Nicole’s apartment, she had thought about moving there herself before Wynonna came home and forced her back into the Homestead. She parks the jeep on the street and scoops Calamity Jane into her arms. As Waverly nears the door, Nicole swings it open a smile on her face.

 

“Thank you for taking such good care of her.”

 

Waverly has noticed that Nicole seems to always act differently each time she’s in her presence, Wynonna describes the redheaded officer as an utter ass, which seems a bit harsh since she’s just doing her job and avoiding socializing with a whiskey-soaked and reckless Wynonna Earp. But to Waverly, Nicole Haught is kind, and overly protective all while being a bit snippy and witty with comments that aren’t always the nicest but she always seems to be sorry after she’s hurt Waverly’s feelings. And with what happened in the office that night—you can call Waverly very, very confused.

 

The sight of Nicole’s smile makes Waverly momentarily forget what she was doing. “It was no problem” Waverly smiles back.

 

Nicole steps sideways, “Come in.” Waverly obeys, awkwardly stepping through the doorway carefully making sure she doesn’t trip with Nicole’s cat in her arms. “Calamity Jane is usually really nervous around strangers, I’m surprised you were fast enough to catch her.”

 

“She just let me pick her up” Waverly shrugs, giving the orange cat one more pet before she puts it down.

 

“Are you hungry?” Nicole asks.

 

“What happened to ‘You should stay away from me’” Waverly furrows her brows at the redhead.

 

“You’re a big girl, I think you can make your own decisions.” Then suddenly Nicole drops the nice act as she steps towards Waverly. “I see you staring” Nicole smirks.

 

“It’s hard not to stare at the most attractive officer in Purgatory, not to mention my thing for authority.”

 

Nicole runs her pink tongue over her teeth, “You’re a bit sassy tonight aren’t ya, Cutie” her smirk deepens as Waverly’s breath hitches slightly.

 

“Don’t call me Cutie, it's degrading…”

 

“But you’re just so cute” Nicole moves towards Waverly.

 

Waverly bites her lip, “You really are so insufferable…”

 

Nicole smiles, her golden eyes _staring_ through the younger girl “It comes to me naturally.” Waverly rolls her eyes at the redhead’s remark. “I’m a natural talent at a lot of things actually, one of them being that I’m the best cop Purgatory has to offer…” Nicole laughs softly, looking down at Waverly devilishly “another being-”.

 

“Full of yourself?” Waverly asks with a pleased grin on her face.

 

Nicole grabs Waverly by her elbows and pulls her close, “Again with the clever remarks.”

 

Suddenly, Waverly’s clothes feel too tight. She can hardly breathe with Nicole Haught’s face so close to hers. She tries to fight it, but everything inside of her wants—no, needs to taste those poisonous lips on hers, feel that pink tongue force itself into her mouth, and – _oh fuck –_ feel the redhead inside of her. Waverly’s body aches at the memory of Nicole between her legs just the night before. It seems like so long ago, ages. So much has changed between them, yet Waverly only feels more comfortable.

 

Waverly doesn’t say anything, they stare at each other, Nicole towering over Waverly. She doesn’t want to be the first to make a move and kiss the older woman this time but she lacks the self-control. Slowly, Waverly stands on the tips of her toes so her lips can meet Nicole’s. She tastes like mint and it lights her mouth on fire. Nicole’s fingers drag down her back, stopping at her waist. This time their kisses are soft, no teeth clashing together in a feverish hunger.

 

Nicole holds Waverly against her, focusing on the feel of soft lips against her own. Every touch from the brunette is a revelation, Nicole’s spiraling quickly. “Damnit Waverly” Nicole groans.

 

Waverly steps backward, “I’m sorry.”

 

Nicole grabs her arms again and pulls the younger girl closer to her chest. Nicole opens her mouth to speak but instead, she pulls Waverly’s face to hers, forcing her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Waverly responds with a pleased moan as Nicole’s hands pull at her shirt, riding it up so her stomach shows. She returns the favor by tugging the officer's belt off with one swift movement, smiling at the redhead’s surprised reaction. Nicole kisses Waverly neck, harshly dragging her teeth across the brunette’s collarbone. Nicole knew giving into Waverly was potentially a bad decision, but in the moment—damn did it feel so good. Waverly was practically whimpering at Nicole’s touch, giving up any dominance she previously had at the slightest touch of the redhead's lips to her throat. Waverly throws her head back as Nicole sucks bruises into her flesh, blooming brightly against her skin. “Fuck” she moans.

 

Nicole pushes Waverly down onto her couch as she climbs between her legs, the brunettes skirt falling sideways. Nicole tugs the younger girl's shirt off aggressively, but still carefully enough to make sure she doesn’t hurt her. Waverly whined into Nicole’s mouth as the redhead’s fingers slid under her skirt. “Stop.”

 

Nicole’s body stiffens, her hand retreating back to her side. Waverly shakes her head, catching her breathe momentarily. “No, I want to undress you” Waverly almost pouts.

 

Nicole cocks her head to the side, “Me?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly breathes. Nicole leans back, Waverly following her into a sitting position. The younger girl slowly plants butterfly kisses up the redhead’s neck to her jaw, eliciting moans from the officer with each touch. With slightly shaky hands, Waverly unbuttons Nicole’s uniform, starting at the top and making her way down. Once its open the brunette runs her hands across Nicole’s stomach, savoring the feeling of her soft milky skin. Nicole shrugs the shirt off her shoulders herself as Waverly unbuttons her bottoms, inching them off Nicole’s hips slowly until she could easily pull them off the officer’s legs.

 

The sight of Nicole Haught in nothing but her black sports bra and lace panties has Waverly finding it hard to breathe, the heat under her skin rising. “Wow,” Waverly gapes. Nicole smirks and pulls Waverly’s skirt down quickly before pushing the younger girl back down into the couch. Waverly’s hands claw at the pillows behind her while Nicole kneels in front of her, staring.

 

“You are a vision” she whispers before diving in to kiss Waverly’s navel, sending shivers up the girl's spine. She runs her teeth across the brunette’s ribs before biting down softly at her side. Waverly’s hips buck upward as Nicole continues down to suck a bruise onto her hip. Waverly can feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Nicole ignores the tightly wound coil between her legs—but that’s exactly what Nicole wants.

 

Waverly begs “Nicole please.”

 

“Patience Baby,” Nicole says hotly against Waverly’s tight stomach. The sound of Nicole calling her Baby has her walls grasping onto nothing.

 

She whimpers again, needing Nicole to touch her, “Nicole.”

 

“What Baby?” the redhead asks, her face moving closer to Waverly’s, her hand dragging up her thigh.

 

“Fuck,” Waverly presses her center against the older woman’s bare leg. Nicole assists by rubbing her leg further into Waverly, savoring the look on the brunette’s face when she finally gets a bit of sensation.

 

“Oh--” Nicole smirks. “You’re already so wet.”

 

Waverly can hardly form the words, her nails digging into Nicole’s arms. “Nicole- please.” The redhead kisses Waverly sloppily, dragging her pink tongue across Waverly’s sharp jaw. “Daddy please” Waverly begs, desperately itching for release.

 

Nicole is pleased as she pushes the brunette’s underwear over so she could slide her fingers inside of her wet heat. “Baby you’re always so ready” she moans into Waverly’s ear. Nicole’s thrusts are hard and unforgiving, sending Waverly floating almost instantly. “… So wet.”

 

“Oh fuck” Waverly gasps, digging her nails into the older woman’s skull

 

Nicole smirks as Waverly’s hips rock into her hand, grinding her clit into the redhead’s palm. “It’s okay baby girl,” Nicole coaxes. “You can scream all you want.” Waverly lets out another moan, Nicole’s fingers only moving faster.

 

“Daddy” She calls out.

 

“That’s right baby…”

 

Waverly’s panting hard now, her eyes screwed shut as Nicole keeps going, “Don’t stop.”

 

“That right, come for Daddy.”

 

“OH-” Waverly bites down on the redhead’s shoulder, her body on fire. “Fuck, Daddy.” She growls. “Fuck.” Waverly shatters miraculously around Nicole’s fingers, her moans inaudible now. She buries her face into the couch as Nicole kisses her collar bones to appease her. It takes a while for Waverly to come down from her high, sweat beading on her chest.

 

Nicole kisses her once Waverly opens her eyes. “Hi” Nicole smiles softly.

 

Waverly runs her hands down Nicole’s strong body, leaning upward to kiss her again. “Hi,” she says, gettings lost in those golden eyes. Nicole takes Waverly into her arms, holding the brunette close to her chest. Waverly enjoys the closeness she feels toward the officer before Nicole has the chance to say something and ruin it. She would give anything to feel like this all the time, to feel so protected and cared for.

 

They lay in each other’s arms until they drift asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of gunshots ringing outside Nicole’s front door.


	4. Killer Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna fight about their past and Nicole reveals a bit more of her soft side to Waverly.

Nicole jerks awake, gently pushing Waverly to the side, she stands up to pull her uniform back on. Waverly stirs as Nicole makes her way outside to investigate the noise, finding nothing but an empty street in front of her.

 

“I knew that would get you out here”

 

Nicole turns on the heels of her boots to face Wynonna on her porch, “Wynonna?” she gasps.

 

Waverly pulls on her clothes quickly and stands in the doorway, her hair a knotted mess around her head, “Wynonna?”

 

Wynonna looks towards her sister “We’re leaving.”

 

“What?” Waverly steps towards Nicole.

 

“We need to talk,” Wynonna glances at Nicole, “alone.”

 

“Why didn’t you just call me, I’m confused?” Waverly narrows her eyes slightly, her heart pounding in her chest.

 

“I did, fourteen times,” Wynonna says sternly, Waverly immediately searches for her phone.

 

“Sorry, Wynonna we were just” the eldest Earp cuts Nicole off.

 

“Save it, Haught.”

 

Waverly jaw hangs open “Wynonna! She’s never done anything to you.”

 

“We have a lead on the case, Waverly we’re leaving.”

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

Nicole looks at the sisters, “You know, I’m going to just go inside… Uh, call me.” Nicole steps sideways back into her apartment, closing the door softly behind her.

 

Waverly stares at her sister in slight disgust, “Well?”

 

“Stay away from her, go be friends with Chrissy Nedley instead.”

 

“What? Why can’t I be friends with Nicole?” Waverly shakes her head.

 

“There’s something off about that one.”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“Just stay away from her, okay?” Wynonna asks softly.

 

“No. Not unless you give me a legitimate reason and stop hiding everything from me all the time.”

 

“I don’t hide things from you.”

 

“Oh yeah? You don’t just casually leave me out half of the missions you go on, right?”

 

Wynonna steps forward “Are you upset you don’t do more field work?”

 

“No Wynonna I get that you’re the special one.” Waverly looks at the ground, a tear threatening to fall from her eye, “I’m just the little sister Waverly.”

 

“Waverly,”

 

“Never mind, let’s just go” Waverly starts down the porch steps.

 

Wynonna follows her quickly, “Stop.”

 

“What else do you want me to say?”

 

“You are special…”

 

“Let’s just drop it, what happened with the case?”

 

“Waverly, you can talk to me.”

 

The younger girl shakes her head, “It’s in the past it doesn’t matter, okay?”

 

“It does matter, just tell me.”

 

“Wynonna please just drop it.”

 

“Okay, sorry.”

 

Waverly looks back at Nicole’s door, “What happened with the case.”

 

“Dolls and I are doing a stakeout, we need you to research those demon dogs.”

 

Waverly mumbles under her breath, “Of course.” She looks at her sister, trying to hide her obvious anger, “Yeah, I’ll get on that.”

 

“Why don’t you come with us?”

 

“No thanks, I’ll just do some research and then sleep, I’m tired anyway.” Waverly says, not jumping at the opportunity to be somewhere she isn’t wanted. Wynonna sends her sister a half smile as she heads towards her bike, watching as Waverly treks to her jeep and unlocks it. “I’ll see you at the Homestead!” she calls to her sister. Wynonna nods as she pulls away, speeding faster than she should down the road. But Waverly doesn’t pull away, she sits outside of Nicole’s apartment for five minutes before she leaves, her head and heart all twisted and confused. When she gets home she throws herself onto the couch, her phone buzzing from a text message.

 

 

**TEXT MESSAGES:**

Nicole Haught

 

Hey, that was intense. Are you okay?

 

Yeah, I don’t know why Wynonna freaked

so much. Sorry you had to witness all that.

 

It’s fine. We all have family issues sometimes.

Glad you’re okay.

 

Thanks for checking in, and thanks for today.

 Sorry for calling you insufferable.

 

Haha not a problem and stop apologizing for

things you don’t need to apologize for.   

 

Yeah, sorry.

 

Sorry.

 

Fuck.

 

You’re so cute…

 

Please be safe tonight, no

running around the woods with nothing but

a pocket knife, okay?

 

You be safe yourself, you scared me running

 out into the dark all alone like that.

 

Don’t worry about me.

 

Well, I do.

 

Fine.

 

Fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waverly buries her face in a pillow and lets out a long-exasperated scream. She hunkers down and reads every single online forum, article, essay, Tumblr post and folk legend there is on werewolves. Most of it is somewhere crossed with Twilight and Bella’s love triangle, but some information she found useful. As for hellhounds, that was a legitimate option besides the whole dogs-not-engulfed-in-flames thing. Werewolves just seem too cliché but what can she do about it? Waverly checks in with her sister, giving her some updates on what she found out about the pack animals.

 

“Wait so do you think there are more than two?” Wynonna asks.

 

“Well there’s an alpha, then betas and there could be omegas based on the pack's politics” she giggles quietly.

 

“So, we have a shit ton of puppies we have to deal with?”

 

“Guess so,” Waverly shrugs as she continues to scroll on her laptop.

 

“So how do we kill them?”

 

“Silver bullets, or a silver knife… also, you can poison them with wolfsbane but I don’t know where to get that” she closes her laptop and walks into the kitchen. “But these things are powerful and smart. They’re faster than us, stronger, can hear better, see better, all around a better species.”

 

“A murderous one.”

 

“No, I think that’s part of said politics, I think I would have been ripped apart if they’re all murderous.”

 

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Wynonna rolls her eyes.

 

“They’re weaker in human form, so do some sleuthing, and restock with some silver bullets and maybe some mistletoe or something.”

 

“Mistletoe?”

 

“Also, poisonous, not to the same effect as wolfsbane though.”

 

“Wow baby girl you really did a good job.”

 

“That’s my job, isn’t it. But be careful please, this information could be all false so, um, don’t get eaten.”

 

“I don’t plan on it.” Wynonna looks over at Dolls, “About earlier…”

 

Waverly pouts “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, you’re right. Willa and I took all the spotlight from you, even after Willa… I went all crazy and Mama had left. Someone should have paid more attention to you.”

 

“It’s okay I understand.” Waverly nods, “You were young too.”

 

“But it’s not okay, you’ve lived your entire life in the shadows of this Earp curse and that’s not fair. Nobody took care of you, even before Daddy and Willa, they ignored you. I should have been a better sister then and I should be a better sister now.”

 

“You came back, that’s all that matters. I’m not angry with you, just sometimes I remember it and I, I don’t know…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Wynonna, you’re my sister, I’ll always forgive you.”

 

“Good, because I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

 

“Okay, now go kick some werewolf ass, I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, i loveeee reading them! Thanks for leaving Kudos on my work it means a lot to me.


	5. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is lonely after Wynonna is off with Dolls on a mission that doesn't involve her. She calls Nicole and the temperature rises quickly. 
> 
> This chapter is actually smut central just PSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! I'm really into this fic and I have a lot of ideas so another update will be coming soon :) happy holidazeee!! Thank you for leaving Kudos on my work its the reason I keep writing, ALSO LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVEEE READING THEM PLEASE

Waverly goes into greater detail about the wolves to Wynonna, her older sister determined to figure out what purgatory residents have a secret double life. Waverly herself was practically dismissed by Dolls once he learned Wynonna’s plan. Wynonna could apologize for leaving Waverly behind again and again but that doesn’t change the fact that Waverly isn’t her older sister, she can’t shoot Peacemaker, she doesn’t have the slightest idea of how to fight, she’s only good for information. Wynonna has been off with dolls for two days now, leaving Waverly to tend to the Homestead.

 

She knows her sister means no harm, and Waverly can’t blame her for going off alone, she’d probably just get in the way anyways. Waverly stares down at her phone, Nicole Haught’s number on her screen. There are a few things she could get from Nicole. One being the earth shattering sex the redhead seems happy to offer, but another, one that Waverly probably needs more than unattached hookups is the answers to her confused questions about herself. The moment Nicole introduced herself, Waverly has had the officer stuck in the back of her mind, she even caught herself fantasying about the older women on multiple occasions. There was no hiding her attraction towards Nicole, and the officer clearly felt the same, but the emotions behind it are what’s driving Waverly up the wall. She is capable of having sex outside of a relationship, it’s not that, it’s more of the weight between the overwhelming want to have Nicole between her legs and the itch to see what a relationship with the officer may become.

 

Waverly finds herself trying to choose whether she should allow herself to find a friend with benefits in Nicole Haught, or risk trying to make it something more. The easier, happier-now option is to press dial on her phone and invite the officer over for another hookup, which was something Waverly definitely wouldn’t refuse right now. If she doesn’t call Nicole it’ll just be another night filled with angst and ice cream. Without going deep into her feelings about the other option, she presses dial.

 

“Waves,” Nicole smiles.

 

Waverly sits up at the sound of her voice, “Hey, what are you doing?”

 

“Just got out of work, I was going to head home.”

 

“Want to come over?”

 

“Is this a booty call?” she smirks.

 

Waverly blushes red but plays it as cool as her shaky little voice would allow, “Why don’t you come over and find out?”

 

“Be there in fifteen.”

 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” the line goes silent.

 

Waverly was so exhilarated that those fifteen minutes felt like hours. When Nicole did arrive, the younger girl stood in the doorway excitingly waiting. Nicole opens the door slowly, a genuine smile gracing her lips when she sees Waverly. But the smile doesn’t last long before It deepens into a smirk as the older woman quickly pulls Waverly’s body into hers. Her hands dragging down Waverly's back, sending a shiver down the shorter girl’s spine.

 

 “Can I touch you?” Waverly asks softly. “I’ve never—a girl before, but I know what feels good, right?” she looks up into Nicole’s golden eyes, “I want to touch you.”

 

Nicole nods, her mouth growing dry “If you want to.”

 

“I want to” Waverly smiles a sweet smile, one that makes Nicole think twice about answering this booty call. Waverly is so precious, Nicole knows she’s bad for her but she can’t seem to stay away no matter how hard she tries. Nicole almost pulls herself out of Waverly’s gentle grasp but then the brunette giggles as she stands on the tips of her toes to kiss Nicole’s cheek.

 

Waverly presses her lips to Nicole’s, their kisses quickly becoming urgent as Waverly pulls at the officer’s uniform. Nicole laughs as Waverly struggles to unbutton her top, the officer’s long fingers assisting before pulling Waverly’s t-shirt off over her head. She moans as Nicole’s lips meet her neck, leaving soft kisses that trail across her collarbones and down to her breasts. Waverly fingers quickly undo the officers belt, pulling it off with one swift motion and throws it onto the ground. Nicole kicks off her work boots, which she loosened before walking up to the front door for this very reason.

 

Waverly’s fingers tuck into the waistband of Nicole’s pants, “Is this okay?” she asks, her lips pressed to Nicole’s. Nicole nods, a breathless moan escaping her lips. Waverly kisses her way down the redhead’s torso, stopping to bite at her navel gently. Very slowly, Waverly begins to pull Nicole’s kakis down, exposing the officers flawless skin beneath. Waverly kisses the inside of Nicole’s thigh, her hands still slowly pulling at the uniform. “Is this okay?” Waverly asks softly, her breath hot against the older woman’s skin.

 

Nicole shuts her eyes, imagining what the younger girl would do next, “Yes.”

 

Waverly bites at Nicole’s thigh softly, placing soft kisses after each nip. Finally, she can pull the police uniform off the older woman. Once those absolutely-adorable kakis were lying on the ground, Waverly gently spreads the officer legs, kissing the inside of her thigh as she moves closer and closer to Nicole’s wet heat.

 

Nicole can feel her own arousal pooling between her legs as Waverly’s breath graces the inside of her thighs. “You’re doing good” she says, her hands falling in Waverly’s brown hair, “Keep going.” Nicole hasn’t been touched in so long she thinks she might just combust once Waverly fingers press against her throbbing clit, she lets out a moan, one she wasn’t expecting.

 

Waverly smiles proudly as she gently pushes Nicole backwards and onto the couch. Waverly is kneeling on the ground, her fingers rubbing circles onto Nicole over her dark boy shorts. Bravely, she dips her fingers underneath the wet fabric, the pads of her fingers rubbing against Nicole’s clit, skin on skin. Nicole’s hips buck gently as Waverly presses her fingers more firmly into her. “You’re so wet” Waverly looks up. She slides two fingers inside of Nicole, a gasp ringing through the crisp air.

 

“Wow.”

 

Waverly starts slowly, her thrusts gentle and easy, Nicole’s hips lifting to meet her each time. But without warning she withdrawals her fingers, Nicole opens her eyes to look at her, confused she tilts her head to the side. She misses the feeling of Waverly inside of her, her instinct was to whimper at the loss. Waverly places the tips of her middle and ring finger into her mouth, smirking at the taste. “You taste good” she smiles. Nicole holds back a growl, Waverly is teasing her. She wants Nicole to beg, something Nicole herself taught Waverly, Nicole’s aggravation was her own doing. Waverly continues to suck on her fingers, her tongue flicking at the tips.

 

“Damnit Waverly, please.”

 

The younger girl smiles again, pleased with herself, she tugs the officer’s now soaked boy shorts down off her hips and slides her fingers back inside. Nicole throws her head back as Waverly makes her unravel quickly, gentle fingers working unforgivingly inside of her.

 

“Fuck, Waverly” Nicole moans, her eyes screwed shut. “Just like that, keep going.”

 

Waverly likes the way her name sounds coming from Nicole, so desperate and full of need. She spreads Nicole’s legs further apart as she pulls her lips closer to Nicole’s center. Her tongue presses against Nicole’s clit, sending a shock wave of pleasure through the older woman.

 

Nicole’s nails dig into the couch cushions “Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop.”

 

Waverly gently sucks on Nicole’s clit, the redhead’s thighs trembling now. She is so close to her release, Waverly could feel her tightening around her fingers. Just the idea of making Nicole Haught come has Waverly soaked herself. She enjoys Nicole, the taste, the way her body trembles with each and every one of Waverly’s moves, the sound of Nicole moaning her name. That has to be her favorite part, hearing the strong woman before her beg and fall apart all because of Waverly’s doing—yes that is the best sound she has ever heard. Waverly pushes Nicole over the edge, her tongue dancing against Nicole. Waverly’s name echoes through the empty Homestead as Nicole’s orgasm takes over her entire body.

 

After, Nicole looks at Waverly, slightly dumbfounded by the intensity of her orgasm. “You’ve never...?”

 

Waverly crawls onto Nicole’s lap, pleased she answers with a kiss, “No, never.” Waverly craves this closeness with the redhead, she can’t seem to pry herself away no matter how hard she tries. Waverly smirks, “I have to shower, care to join?”

 

“Rain check?” Nicole pushes Waverly off her lap and onto the couch besides her.

 

Waverly frowns, “You’re leaving?”

 

“This was… nice.” Nicole pulls her underwear on as she searches the room for her shirt.

 

“That’s not fair” Waverly pouts. “We could have so much more fun.”

 

Nicole fights it, she should have never answered Waverly’s call. “Waves I”

 

Waverly cuts her off, “You what? Aren’t good for me?” Waverly steps towards the older woman. “You said it yourself, I’m a big girl and I can make my own decisions. If you want to leave then you can leave, but don’t do it because you’re trying to protect me, as far as I’m concerned you running away then crawling back isn’t protecting either of us from anything.”

 

Nicole looks down at Waverly, “I should have never touched you that night.”

 

“Yeah well you did, and you liked it, didn’t you? That’s why you keep coming back? Keep answering my calls?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Waverly steps closer, “So why are you running now?”

 

Nicole doesn’t answer, she presses her lips against Waverly’s. There kiss is all bite, their teeth clashing together and their nails clawing at each other’s backs. “I can’t stay away from you” Nicole mumbles. She pushes Waverly down onto the couch before she presses her soft lips to Waverly’s ear, “Do I have permission to fuck you.”

 

Waverly gasps but nods, her hands pulling Nicole closer to her body, “Yes.”

 

“Tell me what you like” Nicole whispers hotly against the side of Waverly’s face. The shorter girl can hardly breathe, the memories of what Nicole has done to her in the past running through her mind quickly.

 

“I like it when you call me Baby.”

 

“Okay Baby, what do you like? Show me.” Nicole leans back, she sits perched between Waverly’s legs. “Go on Baby, it’s okay, show me” the words venomous on her tongue. Waverly was hesitant at first but slowly she slid her hands across her tight stomach. Her fingers tracing small circles on her skin, she throws her head back. Her right-hand sliding under the waistband on her sweatpants but before she can touch herself Nicole orders, “Take them off, I want to see you.” Hurriedly, Waverly pulls her grey sweatpants off with the help of Nicole eager to continue watching the show. Waverly licks her lips as she staves out a moan, her fingers drawing circles inside her thigh. Nicole stares, her body aching at the sight. Waverly finally slides her hand under her black lace panties, the pads of her fingers meeting her clit. She moans quietly, her left hand holding onto the pillow behind her head. “Baby you can be as loud as you want” Nicole purrs. Waverly can’t wait any longer, she slides her middle and ring finger inside her wet heat, cursing at how wet touching herself in front of Nicole is making her. She moans again, her fingers curling towards her.

 

“Nicole” she breathes.

 

The officer moves closer to her, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Waverly keeps her eyes shut, “You.”

 

“What am I doing to you?” Nicole asks quietly.

 

“You’re kissing my neck and your hands are under my back, undoing my bra. You take my breasts into your hands and – oh fuck—you take one in your mouth. You smell so good I can’t take it.” Nicole moves up and does exactly what Waverly said, she reaches under her back and undoes her bra as she trails kisses from her collar bones down until Waverly’s hard nipple is between her lips. Waverly groans loudly, her fingers working faster, soon the silent room was filled with the sound of Waverly fingering herself and the moans that came with it. “You- you touch me softly, it feels like you’re touching every nerve on my body. I can’t breathe.” Nicole continues to suck on Waverly’s breast as her hands explore her body, feeling every single curve. She moves onto the other breast as Waverly’s body tenses, “Nicole I’m—” Waverly’s left hand lightly pulls at Nicole’s red locks, “fuck,” she moans. Her body convulsing with her orgasm.

 

Nicole smiles against Waverly’s chest, “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

 

Waverly laughs, “You made me do all the work… again.”

 

Nicole kisses the space between Waverly’s breasts before she sits up, “But it was so much more fun watching you touch yourself.” Nicole leans down and plants a kiss on Waverly’s nose. “Do you want to go to your room or would you like to take that shower now?”

 

Waverly doesn’t question the redhead’s decision to stay longer, she smiles from the kiss and says exhausted, “Bedroom, please.” Nicole pulls Waverly into a sitting position as she sits up, their bodies intertwined still. Waverly tries to hide her goofy happy smile but its nearly impossible when Nicole is glowing right in front of her, she rests her head on the older womans shoulder for a moment before the both of them stand up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading please go ahead and leave a comment im attention seeking :) thankyouu


	6. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna finally allows Waverly to do some field work, the gang comes across an unsettling discovery, especially for Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks for leaving Kudos and comments (I LOVE COMMENTS JUST SAY HI)

Wynonna bursts through the front door, she dramatically drops Peacemaker onto the coffee table and shouts at Waverly, “The full moon!”

 

Waverly, who was previously ignoring Wynonna’s dramatic entrance, looks up at her sister, “Sorry, full moon what?”

 

“That’s how we catch these werewolves, you said they’re weaker on the full moon right?”

 

Waverly shuts her book and pulls herself up so Wynonna could sit on the couch. “Not exactly, they can’t control themselves on the full moon, their minds are weaker but their bodies are stronger. But the strength of their minds varies wolf to wolf, the alpha will probably be able to control themselves more than one of the betas can.”

 

“Okay, so we put the town under a strict curfew, have all of the deputies out patrolling and making sure there’s nobody outside, anyone they do find we can suspect to be half puppy.”

 

Waverly nods “That’s probably a good idea regardless if they can’t control themselves there shouldn’t be pedestrians wandering around.”

 

“Send everyone out with silver bullets, tell them to call everything suspicious into Dolls and I” Wynonna smiles, proud of herself. She lays her legs across Waverly’s lap, “What should I expect?”

 

“If they’re fighting their wolf form it’ll be like a flickering lightbulb, on and off very quickly. Watch their eyes, and maybe their nails. If you get them angry they’ll probably wolf out on you, so please don’t get eaten.” Waverly looks at her sister, “Be careful okay?”

 

Wynonna sits up and grabs her sister’s cheeks with her right hand, “Don’t worry baby girl.” She stands up and grabs Peacemaker, “32 hours until the full moon.”

 

Waverly giggles, “The full moon is full at 12:03, that’s 29 hours.”

 

“Shit, better get scheming then,” Wynonna spun on her heels awkwardly and marched towards the door once again.

 

 

**20 HOURS LATER**

“Wynonna please let me do something,” Waverly whines at her older sister. Dolls’ standing behind her, his arms crossed.

 

“You stay home and keep safe.”

 

“Let me help for once,” she looks at Dolls, “please.”

 

“These things are straight out of a horror movie,” Wynonna shakes her head. “Next time, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly forces a smile. She exists the back room where black badge has taken over and marches straight towards Nicole’s desk. She pouts at the older woman, “Come over tonight?”

 

Nicole’s eyes flicker back and forth before she looks up at Waverly, “I’m sorry. I’m on patrol, but... you already knew that.”

 

Waverly throws her head back and groans, “Right.” Nicole giggles as Waverly looks at her again, her bottom lip sticking out.

 

“We can see each other before I head out if you really want.”

 

Waverly smiles, “Ooh, a quickie in the supply closet?” she smirks. “Yes, I’d like to see you before you go out tonight. It’s all very weird, this curfew and everything.”

 

“I don’t blame Wynonna, I just wish I could get into her head and understand why.”

 

Waverly leans down closer to Nicole “It’s the full moon, we’re all going a bit kookoo bananas.”

 

Nicole leans back in her chair, further away from Waverly. “Yeah,” she looks down, “Listen, Waverly, I’m working right now so”

 

Waverly stands up straights and nods, “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” She steps backward, “Call me.” Waverly hurries out of the police station only to be stopped by Wynonna.

 

“I thought I told you to stay away from her.”

 

Waverly shakes her head, “I’m not six anymore Wynonna, I don’t need protecting. I was just asking her about patrol tonight.”

 

Wynonna stares at Waverly for a moment, “If you promise to listen, I’ll let you ride with Doc.”

 

“Really?” Waverly lights up. “Why the change of heart?”

 

“Because you’re right, you’re not six. You can make your own decisions and this problem affects you just as much as it affects me, so, you can ride with Doc.” Waverly wraps her arms around her sister, squeezing her tight before giggling and heading out onto the street.

 

 

 

**TEXT MESSAGES:**

Nicole Haught

 

 

I’m going on patrol tonight!

 

 

Wynonna changed her mind?

 

Yup. I’m riding with Henry :)

 

Be careful tonight, please.

 

I know you’ll do great but really

watch your back.

 

Glad to know you care about me ;)

 

Yes, I’ll be extra careful.

 

Of course, I care. Who else in purgatory

would call me Daddy?

 

Ah yes, that’s why.

 

I get off in an hour.

 

Meet at my place?

 

Yes, Daddy.

 

 

Waverly looks back into the police station, Nicole meeting her gaze, her shoulders moving with a giggle as she smiles at the younger girl. Waverly smiles at the ground and heads towards her red jeep. Champ was waiting for her, a brown paper bag housing an empty bottle of rum in his hand. “What could you possibly want from me?”

 

He slurs his words “I miss you, baby.”

 

“God Champ, you’re drunk.”

 

“Drunk with love.”

 

Waverly rolls her eyes, “Go home Champ before someone arrests you for public intoxication.” She pulls on her door handle, Champ catching the opening door with his empty hand. “Let go,” she orders.

 

“I just wanna talk, baby” Champ moves closer to her.

 

She steps backward, the car door slamming with the pressure of Champ leaning against it. “I’m not your baby, now move out of the way so I can leave.”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that. You- you can’t order me around.”

 

Waverly looks at her pathetic ex-boyfriend, “Champ please.” He tries to grab her arm but loses his balance and falls back, grabbing on to her car to catch himself.

 

“Champ Hardy, drunk again.” Officer Haught marches toward them, both her hands resting on her belt. “Did he touch you?” Nicole looks at Waverly.

 

She shakes her head, “No.” Waverly stares as Nicole grabs Champ and cuffs his hands behind his back. Waverly doesn’t hear what she says, or his pleas of innocence as the redhead drags him into the station. She doesn’t move until Nicole bursts out of the office doors again a few minutes later, shaking her hands as if to calm herself down. Nicole rolls her shoulders as she moves towards Waverly.

 

“You’re okay?” she asks.

 

Waverly’s stare is still blank, “I’m okay.”

 

Nicole turns herself away from Waverly, “Okay.”

 

Waverly reaches her hand out and gently places it on Nicole’s shoulder, “Thank you. Champ can be hard to deal with, and, thanks.” Nicole spins around and looks at the younger girl, she smiles and gives a slight nod before walking back towards the station.

 

“See you at three,” she says, then disappears back into the building.

 

 

 

At 3, Waverly waits for Nicole on her porch, counting down the minutes until the redhead gets home. She can’t help but care for the older woman, and no matter how distant Nicole gets time to time, Waverly knows that the officer feels the same. It’s like fate brought them together and they just can’t stay apart no matter how hard they tried. Even if their relationship is primarily sex, occasionally little bits of emotion get thrown into the mix, which Waverly clings too for dear life. She told herself that she wouldn’t fall for Nicole but before she knew it, she was face first in the dirt caring for the older woman and everything she does.

 

It’s like an addiction, and Nicole even says she’s bad for Waverly, but the brunette can’t stop thinking about her next hit. There are certain things Waverly just adores about Nicole Haught, and yes, she can be sort of broody and at times a little mean, but the younger woman can tell she cares about her. It makes Waverly’s heart sing, and she’d continue to go behind her sisters back if it meant she could be with Nicole.

 

Waverly’s phone buzzes.

 

 

 

**TEXT MESSAGES:**

Nicole Haught

 

Hey, I’m stuck at work. Raincheck?

 

Oh. Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow

or something.

 

 

 

 

She pouts, still sitting on Nicole’s porch steps. She felt like crying, not that she was upset with Nicole or anything like that. She was just building her own anticipation up thinking about how her heart flutters when the redhead touches her. She groans as she pulls herself to her feet, she might as well get ready for patrol tonight. You can never be too prepared when there are werewolves running amuck.

 

She packs a backpack filled with spare silver bullets, old mistletoe from a few Christmas’ back, a blanket, a first aid kit, a silver dining knife (just in case), candy for a snack and all the flashlights housed in the Homestead. Eventually, 7 o’clock rolls by and Doc picks her up, as gentlemanly as ever. They drive back and forth near the edge of town for four long and very boring hours.

 

“Not as fun as you thought it would be?” Doc looks over at Waverly, who was practically asleep in the passenger seat.

 

Waverly perks up, “Well we just started a little early that’s all, it’s almost full moon time.”

 

He smiles at Waverly, “I’m glad Wynonna finally realized you can take care of yourself.”

 

“Yeah.” She smiles to herself, “Me too.”

 

Not 20 minutes pass before an urgent call rings through the radio. Wynonna is screaming into the com about finding a wolf just a few miles south of where Waverly and Doc were parked. Doc spins the car around and peels off towards Wynonna, telling Waverly to get his gun ready. They pull up to a scene, Dolls’ has his gun pointed at something outside of Waverly’s view, Wynonna is screaming at the thing to come closer to her. She’s calling it like it’s a puppy, kissing noises as all.

 

The dog runs into Waverly view, “Holy mother-” Doc gapes at it. She knows this one, it’s the same wolf she met in the woods. The auburn furred one that… saved her? Wynonna shoots at it but misses, the thing is headed full speed in Waverly’s direction. She’s holding a gun, so is Doc, but he waits to shoot. Wynonna is yelling at Waverly to kill it, in a mix of terror for her sister’s life and her want for the murders to be solved.

 

The wolf stops in front of the car, Waverly is frozen by the look in its eyes. They’re glowing more than they did the first time she saw them. They’re so bright, she can’t look away. The sound of the gunshot rings through the air, then the creature in front of her whelps as it tries to run away. Another two shots are fired, each meeting its target. Waverly steps out of the car without thinking, the wolfs auburn fur sticky with its own blood.

 

Its crying hard now, Waverly almost feels sorry for it. Wynonna marches forward to pull Waverly back just as they all see it. The creature’s bones snap, its fur retreating… it's turning into a human again. Waverly falls to her knees at the sight of the red hair she’s come to trust, her red hair. Wynonna laughs at the discovery, pleased with herself, but all Waverly feels is pain. 


	7. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is forced to confront Waverly about who she is while the brunette is afraid for Nicole's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ANOTHER UPDATE!! sorry, it took so long I was busy with my family and didn't have time to write. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, please feel free to leave a comment I LOVE LOVE LOVE READING THEM so please leave one with your reaction or any other kind of comment I don't care. Thanks for reading :))

Waverly pulls the blanket out of her bag and drapes it over Nicole’s bruised body, the idea of everyone staring at her while she’s so defenseless makes Waverly feel sick. She checks for a pulse, and thank the heavens there is one, it’s weak but it’s there. She looks over at her sister, pain written across her face, “What are you going to do to her?”

 

Wynonna looks at Dolls, unable to answer the question. He looks past Waverly, “She can help us, don’t kill her yet.”

 

“Yet?” Waverly looks at him. He ignores her and heads towards his car so he can back it up closer to Nicole.

 

Wynonna looks at Waverly confused, “Why do you care? You barely know her.”

 

Waverly looks down at Nicole, “I can’t believe I didn’t know.”

 

“Waverly, how could you know?”

 

Waverly reaches forward and tucks the red hair behind her ear, a tear falling from Waverly’s eye. She looks at her sister, “I didn’t listen to you, we- we spent a lot more time together than you know.”

 

Wynonna furrows her brows, “You lied to me?”

 

“I didn’t lie, you never asked” Waverly shakes her head. “Wynonna please, please don’t kill her.”

 

“She lied to you Waverly! You don’t know her, everything she’s ever told you was a lie!”

 

Waverly looks back at Nicole, “That’s not true.” Doc grabs Wynonna’s shoulder gently, they exchange glances before they walk off towards Dolls. Waverly holds Nicole’s face with both of her hands, “I know you couldn’t tell me, it’s okay. I forgive you, so you just hang in there and I’ll get those bullets out, okay? Hang in there.” Waverly stands up as they prepare to load her into the back of Dolls’ Yukon XL.

 

Doc comes and stands by Waverly, “Don’t worry, we got her.”

 

“I don’t know if I’m happy I came tonight or not” she shakes her head until the tears come freely.

 

Wynonna grabs her sisters face, wiping away the tears with her thumbs, “Talk to me,” she says.

 

Waverly closes her eyes, “I love her.”

 

Wynonna’s hands fall to her sides, she stares at Waverly for a moment. “Okay,” she holds her sisters hand. “The first thing we’re going to do is save her,”

 

“Thank you,” Waverly hugs her sister. She holds on to Wynonna for so long that when she lets go, Nicole is already tucked carefully into the back of the black SUV. Waverly chooses to ride in the trunk with Nicole, monitoring her pulse with shaking hands.

 

After a few minutes of driving off the road, Nicole jerks awake, a deep growl ripping through her chest. “You’re okay, I got you” Waverly says calmly, her hands holding onto Nicole.

 

Nicole looks up at the pure girl holding onto her, “I’m sorry” she says quietly.

 

Waverly smiles, “I forgive you, and I’m not going to let you die today.”

 

Nicole is struggling for air, “T-the bullets. You have to get them out, they burn.” She shuts her eyes for a moment, “I can’t heal with them still inside me, I”

 

“I’ll get them out, soon, okay? Really, really soon.”

 

“I swear I didn’t kill any of them,” Nicole starts to fade out, her eyelids growing heavy. “Waverly, you have to believe me.”

 

“I do, I believe you.” Nicole loses consciousness again, Waverly holding onto her bloody hand for dear life. “Wynonna!”

 

“Yeah?” Wynonna turns herself around to look at her sister, her body hanging over the back seat.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Dolls stops the car, “We’re here.”

 

They bring Nicole into an old warehouse outside of Purgatory town lines, down into a basement with chains on the walls. A torture room, Waverly winces at the sight. Doc comes a few minutes later with clothes for Nicole to cover up with and other supplies he found possibly useful. Wynonna ushers the boys out of the room as Waverly dresses the redhead in a sports bra and spandex shorts. “The bullets,” Waverly looks up at her sister, “we have to get them out, right now.”

 

Wynonna looks at the scene before her, Nicole Haught spread out on a bloody blanket from the Homestead, bruises that Wynonna caused blooming on the redhead’s pale skin, her little sister covered in the officer’s blood… it’s a lot to look at. “Dolls has a first aid kit” she says quickly before ducking out of the room.

 

Wynonna comes back with all sorts of medical supplies. Waverly succeeds in removing the two bullets that remained, though she was terrified she may have done more damage. The redhead’s wounds begun to heal before their eyes, Waverly found herself crying again as Nicole continued to lay unconscious on the hard ground. She began yelling for someone to get her a clean blanket, even a pillow, anything to make her comfortable. Everyone was sympathetic towards Waverly, answering all her demands as soon as possible, but even she knew that once Nicole woke up that it wouldn’t be as simple for much longer. Dolls already instructed Wynonna to chain the redhead up before she wakes up and wolfs out on all of them.

 

Despite Dolls’ orders, Waverly refuses to leave Nicole’s side. Even if it meant she could get hurt, she trusts that Nicole wouldn’t do anything to her. Wynonna spent most of her time standing by the door, either inside the room or right on the outside, waiting for Waverly to need her. She felt like shit, but shooting the wolf was all of their intentions and Waverly knows that. There’s no need for Wynonna to feel like she betrayed the single most important person in her life, but she still does and if Nicole doesn’t come out of this unharmed she doesn’t know what she’ll do with herself, or Waverly.

 

It’s something she should have noticed, the two girls’ exchanges. The subtle touches or the guilty look on their faces if she were to ever walk in on the two of them talking, and every single time she did, she’d yell at her sister for fraternizing with the enemy. Though she really didn’t know of the secrets Nicole was hiding, Wynonna just had it out for her due to her unfriendly aura in the office. But now, beginning to understand her sister and Nicole’s relationship, she wishes she never accused the officer of anything, even if there was something to accuse.

 

Nicole’s eyes flutter open slowly after hours of panicked waiting by Waverly. Nicole tugs gently on the chains around her wrists, a devious smile crossing her lips, "Of course." 

 

“You’re okay…” Waverly smiles.

 

“I’ve been through worse” Nicole sits up, wincing at the pain from the bruises on her ribs.

 

“I was so afraid.”

 

“You shouldn’t be afraid for me,” Nicole looks at the brunette, “you should be afraid of me.”

 

Waverly shakes her head, her knotted hair moving with it, “I’m not.”

 

Nicole can’t look at Waverly much longer, she stares at the blood on the floor. “You know these chains won’t hold me… I can break out of them right now.”

 

“But you aren’t.”

 

“Waverly, you” Nicole looks at her, “you are too good.” The redhead stares at the younger girl for a long time, the smell of her own blood making her slightly nauseous. Nicole listens for the rest of the group, they’re all outside discussing whether or not they can believe anything she says now that they know her secret. A growl forms inside the older girls chest which she tries to swallow back, her eyes slowly bleeding into the iridescent gold of her wolf. “I’m not like you Waverly, I’ll never be like you. The kindness, the- the ability to love someone so much you’d risk your life for them. You’re an idiot.” The older woman shakes her head, her eyebrows pulled together, “What if I killed you, what if I woke up and ripped your throat right out like you’re my chew toy?”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would, and I still can,” Nicole has to keep from yelling so the others didn’t hear. Her eyes drop down to her chained hands, razor sharp claws breaking through her flesh. She closes her hand into a fist, her own claws cutting through her palm as she attempts to hide this part of her. “I’m a monster.”

 

“You’re-” Nicole cuts her off with a true wolf growl.

 

“This is who I am,” she opens her hand and holds up her bloody palm so Waverly could see. “I’m selfish, there’s no good in me, no kindness,” she shakes her head “no love. I’m nothing but a monster.”

 

“Nicole…”

 

The redhead pulls on her chains angrily, “I’m a monster, can’t you feel it? And you, Waverly Earp, are far too pure to care about me.”

 

Despite Waverly’s sudden fear, she moves closer to Nicole, “You are not just a monster.”

 

Nicole’s voice is low and laced with pain, “You don’t know me, you know nothing about me. You don’t know what I’ve done in my life, who I’ve hurt…” Her rampaging thoughts are calmed when she feels Waverly’s soft hand wrap around her arm gently, she looks up into the brunette’s eyes. Waverly stares back, smiling with nothing but kindness and understanding.

 

“You can tell me, or don’t. Either way I’m not going anywhere, whether you want me too or not. I care about you and there’s nothing you can say—or do to change that.” Waverly feels Nicole’s body relax beneath her hand, the redhead’s claws retracting as Waverly pulls her face closer to the older woman’s.

 

Nicole fights her calmness, “I don’t care about you.”

 

“Okay,” Waverly nods, “But I care about you.”

 

“I’m not a good person,” Nicole finds herself fighting back tears, Waverly only moving in closer.

 

“We only said a few words to each other before that first night in the station and later on in the woods, you saved my life. You could have let me die, it’s not like I meant anything more than a hookup to you, but you still came running at the sound of my cries. I don’t know if you risked anything that night, but you did save me.”

 

Nicole softens, “How did you know it was me?”

 

Waverly draws circles on the older woman’s arm with her pointer finger, “I’d remember those golden eyes anywhere, that’s why I froze tonight when I saw you. I knew there was a connection between us, I just didn’t know the connection was you.”

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you.”

 

Waverly giggles, “I know you couldn’t have told me, I’m not holding it against you. I’m more happy that you don’t have to hide it anymore.”

 

“You are a ray of sunshine.” Waverly smiles before Nicole leans in, closing the distance between them, kissing the brunette softly.

 

Waverly tucks the redhead’s hair behind her ears as she presses her forehead to Nicole’s, “I’m sorry you got shot.”

 

Nicole laughs, she plants a kiss on Waverly’s lips before sayings softly, “It’s all worth it if it means I get to be here with you right now.”

 

Waverly smirks, “So you do like me…?”

 

“Well, I don’t want to kill you” Nicole smiles.

 

Waverly moves closer to Nicole, she spreads her legs out so the redhead was sitting between them, “That’s a start.” Nicole kisses her again, her hands still chained together and low to the ground.

 

“Even covered in dirt and my blood, you’re still beautiful,” Nicole runs her nose up the side of Waverly’s cheek.

 

The younger girl moves her hands up and down the other woman’s arms, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Nicole nods, “I’m healing.”

 

Waverly looks down at Nicole’s cuffed wrists, “I wish you liked yourself as much as I like you.” She looks up into those golden-brown eyes, “You’re so strong and you know what you want, its something I adore about you. You are always so kind to me, even when you would poke fun at me, you never made me feel bad about myself. I find a lot of things about you amazing, I just wish you wouldn’t talk bad about yourself like that, It makes me sad.”

 

“Waverly…”

 

“You are so perfect, every piece of you fits just right, it’s what I love about you. It takes a little while to find all the pieces but once you do, you can see just how amazing you really are,” Waverly half smiles, embarrassed.

 

“You are too good for me,” Nicole says quietly. Waverly smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkling as Nicole moved in and kisses her softly, “You make me better.” Waverly pulls Nicole into her gently, making sure not to hurt the bruised woman in her arms. They hold each other until Waverly is having trouble keeping her eyes open, Nicole nuzzling her gently until they lay together on the hard floor. Waverly drifts off to sleep quickly, her body tangled with Nicole’s, the redhead enjoying the younger girls unadulterated need to be with her no matter the circumstances. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT HAHAH ))


End file.
